Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of building construction and to apparatus and methods for mounting one or more utility components in a low-profile or flush mounted configuration.
Prior Art
New building construction and/or remodeling typically includes providing utility components at various locations within the building. Utility components are frequently located at external surfaces of interior and/or exterior vertical walls. Utility components allow an owner/user of the building to access and utilize the associated utility and/or functionality. For example, electrical power can be provided from an electrical utility service and associated utility components, which can include electrical receptacles, allow a user to connect electrical appliances to the receptacle to receive power.
Other types of utility components can include connections for satellite and/or cable services. An appropriate coaxial or fiberoptic cable can be provided to convey video signals to the building from an external cable service or a remotely located satellite receiver. The video signals allow a user to access desired video data, such as television or movie content and an associated utility component provides an access connection for the user. Similarly, a utility component can transceive digital data to allow a user to access remote networked services, such as Internet services.
Utility components can also be provided to allow a user to remotely control or actuate various appliances and/or devices. For example, a utility component can include a light switch configured to allow a user to turn an associated lighting fixture off and on. A utility component can also include a dimmer switch configured to allow a user to vary light output from one or more associated lighting fixtures. It will be understood that a wide variety of utility components can be desired and installed depending on the requirements of particular applications including, but limited to, volume controls for audio equipment, keypads or controls for security systems, lighting fixtures, charging stations for rechargeable batteries, ground fault interruption (GFI) outlet, and convenience outlet.
Utility components are often mounted to be accessible at exposed surfaces of interior and exterior wall surfaces of the building. Connecting wiring, cabling, etc. can be connected to the utility component and extend elsewhere within the building. Connecting wiring and cabling is generally routed within the structure of the building during the new construction process or at time of remodeling. Placing wiring and cabling within the structure of the building isolates the wiring and cabling from undesired contact with occupants of the building which could damage the wiring and/or cabling and impair the functionality of the associated utility as well as potentially cause injury to the occupants. Concealing wiring and cabling within the structure of the building also obscures the wiring and cabling from view and provides a generally desired aesthetic effect.
Utility components are generally positioned and installed to provide easy access for the occupants using the associated utility. The utility component is generally secured to underlying physical support structure of the building. Frequently an opening or relief is formed or provided in wall material during or before the construction process and the utility component extends through the opening or relief. Traditionally, utility components protrude to some degree from an outer or exposed surface of the wall. Utility components have also traditionally had a different appearance that surrounding wall material. For example, a utility component is typically made of a different material than surrounding wall material, is of a different color than the surrounding wall material, and/or is finished with different surface finishes that an adjacent wall material.
However, these aspects of traditional utility components and their associated installation have undesired aspects in certain applications. By protruding beyond the surface of a wall where it is mounted, a utility component is more subject to undesired contact with occupants and moving objects. If unintended contact is forceful enough, damage to the utility component and/or injury to the occupant can occur. Protruding utility components also pose the possibility of collision and damage with other appliances used in the building. For example, a typical electrical outlet that is mounted relatively low on a building wall may be impacted by a vacuum cleaner used within the building causing disruption of the vacuuming operation and potentially incurring damage to the utility component and/or other appliance.